Life of death
by ArmagenCorrupt
Summary: A tale of a man and his journey as he finds the killer of his beloved Ex girlfriend.


Dreams of Terror

**(This story is based on a dream that I had and will be continuing into a story. To those who wish to comment saying that this is not a dead space fanfiction please save your comments)**

It started with me finding myself at a different college than Jccc. I was with an amazing woman coming home from the schooling. It was a warm summer day with the wind blowing perfectly enough to cool us off and make the perfect temperature. We were to go to her house and watch some American Idol with her. Little did I know that she found me to be an idol myself. Before I even arrived to her place she and I attempted to become intimate. She wanted me for sex and we began to undress in a desolated hill next to the roadway to my old house. We were down to our underwear, the womans name I cannot recall wore a daring black lingerie with red frills while I wore my simple crimson red boxers. We looked to the road as an old woman in a cheap and rusty blue van drove by and slowed down as she walked us with utter disgust across her face.

"We were tanning!" The woman in her lingerie shouted at the van as it drove away, me putting my clothes back on in utter humiliation. I looked back to see the van gone and I returned home instead of heading to the woman colleges house, she told me that we'd have to do it another day, me still be a virgin, agreed. Going the road that lead to my old girlfriend, Andrea's, house I decided to drop by. I had remember hearing about her dying and with my compassion for her mother, I could not stay away. I treated her mother as though she were my real mother even though she wasn't of course. I walked down the jagged broken pathway of the asphalt road that led to the old and almost abandoned looking apartments, there Andrea's mother sat alone in her home with a look of sadness on her face. She sat in a brown old recliner and swayed back and forth slowly.

I knocked on the glass door and waved at her with a smile. The old tree behind me that Andrea used to climb seemed to have been dying. Andrea's mother had a look of surprise on her face as she walked over to the screen door and opened it.

"Steven…I had no Idea you'd be coming." Andrea's mother said as she invited me in. I stepped in and looked around. Garbage bags laid around the rooms and were sealed tight. I followed Andrea's mother in the kitchen to where I saw a single slice of pizza cooking in the oven.

"Sorry I don't have anything for you. I wasn't prepared for visitors." She said as she looked over to me, something did not feel right to me, she seemed hostile in a docile and secretive way. I could feel it through her voice as a man came down the stairs. I cannot remember Andrea's mothers name even though the man shouted it but when he came down the stairs he looked at me for a moment and walked past me grumbling to himself.

"Is something the matter? I asked as I looked back to see him walking away. "Why are all these trash bags here? Trash day was Thursday right?" I asked softly looking to my ex's mother.

"Mind your own god damn business!" The man shouted as he turned. He looked as though her were about to punch me. I stepped back a bit looking around for an object just in case I had to defend myself.

"Kyle stop that! Steven's an old friend!" My ex's mother shouted back banging down a spatula. The man and I stood there quietly as My ex's mother looked back and forth and side, her whole body shook like she was expecting something horrid to happen.

"C-can you help Kyle bring the flag poles down to the basement?" My ex's mother asked me kindly. I knew it was hard for her to ask by the look of her face but I obliged and went up the stairs to Andrea's room with Kyle. There I found to my horror, a mountainous pile of trash bags and the small flag poles on the floor. The bag smelled a foul smell as though they had far beyond rotten. Flies had buzzed around them enough for other flies to have died from lack of food. Kyle walked in and took the flag poles handing them to me.

"You must be wondering…Andrea died by leaping into a garbage can." Kyle said as he looked around. It was if he was looking for something. Between the walls of the staircase, his hands gripped tightly around the flag poles as he looked back at me. I had grown all too suspicious of Kyle after that moment and as he went down the stairs I looked at the tip of the flag poles and saw that they had the bladed point on the top. I screwed a flag pole together just to be certain and hid it in the batch. As I walked with him I thought of how ridiculous the sounds of someone getting killed in a garbage can really were and I wanted to know how.

"How is it possible for a girl to die in a garbage can?" I asked. As Kyle and I walked down the stairs I made points and theories of how she could have died. Kyle didn't answer me at all. As we reached the basement there was only the center light on, the corners and small areas of the basement were dark and hidden but I still knew my way around.

"This is were they need to go right?" I said to kyle losing site of him. I looked back to see that he was gone but I could hear him. I could hear his breathing and I knew that he was hiding from me. My heart raced as I began to sweat. My whole body shook in fear as I held up the dagger pointed flag pole and opened up my phone for some light in the dark areas. I looked around and couldn't find him.

"Where would he hide…" I asked myself as I called out to him as if I had not known he was after me. As I approached the stairs my mind said "fuck it" And I bolted for the stairs, as I came close to the stairs I saw Kyle racing out with a flag dagger as well from my left and I swung at him dropping my phone. He quickly grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and threw me down onto the basement ground. I know now I should have called out for help but my mind was too focused on making sure I was safe by killing Kyle.

"WHO THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL!!!" Kyle shouted he leapt on to me pointing the dagger at my throat.

"NO ONE! I SWEAR!" I said frantically trying to get my phone.

He shoved me back down and grabbed my phone looking at the recent calls section. As I sat there something hit my head hard and I later woke up in a daze and found myself tided down to the chair that Andrea used to sit in. As I heard Kyle and my ex's mother shouting at each other I thought to myself and called out.

"Where's Alex…? I asked looking around. Alex was Andrea's little brother, and even if Andrea died he would surely have still remained.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHERE HE IS!" Kyle said walking over with his feet stomping as he pointed the dagger at my throat again.

"Show him the film…" my ex's mother said in a soft and scared tone.

Kyle looked at her still angered and looked back down at me.

"Alright but prep the shotgun…if this fucker tried anything I'll blow his goddamn head off! Also you leave. I don't want you to see this tape again." Kyle said to my Andrea's mother. Later a roit shot gun was in Kyle's hands as he pushed in the tape he looked at me with squinting eyes and he pointed the gun at me. "Well, go on and watch you freak." He said nudging the gun at my head.

I looked over to the video as the screen began to show the images. It showed Andrea, she was so lovely, She had a flower in her hair as she smiled laughing and held what I thought to be her boyfriend at the time. I had never seen him before but they seemed happy.

"I love you so much Andrea…" The man said kissing her. There were other people around. It sounded like a birthday party as I could hear noise makers in the background. Suddenly I saw the man who said she loved her touching her breast and as she looked uncomfortable he went farther in his harassment, soon her pants were off along with his and it seemed like no one was behind the camera because it did not move. He but his manhood into her ass and she made no sounds as she continued to talk to a friend. As the man left she began to laugh and smile and she turned to the camera as it suddenly began to move. A woman's voice behind the camera.

"Hey Andrea what's up? Something wrong?" The voice asked as Andrea still had the laughing face but tears covered her cheeks.

"Everything is fine." She said as she walked away into the kitchen area of the video. The camera lost site of her for only a moment but the lights suddenly burned out and everyone screamed as I saw something in the camera grab Alex after I heard a blood curdling howl in the background. The tape suddenly rewound and I looked up to see it was Kyle who was rewinding the tape to the image were Alex was being grabbed.

I must have gone insane on that day because what I said I could not believe.

"Andrea didn't die from a garbage can! She electrocuted herself!" I shouted looking up at Kyle who then fired a round of pellets into the wall behind me.

"You don't think we don't know that you dumbass! THE CREATURE IS WHATS THE BIG FUCKING MYSTERY! Now…tell me where you found your little friend…or so help me we'll be getting a fresh paint of red in this room." Kyle said pressing the hot barrel against my forehead. I looked back at the image and as I focused on it I realized it looked just like a black leaper from my favorite game.


End file.
